50th Anniversary drabbles
by jkkitty1
Summary: First posted in MFU 100 on live journal the following are celebrating MFU 50th Anniversary in drabbles. There were 5 weeks each with a theme and each drabble has a prompt.
1. Chapter 1

Week # First Time  
>Prompt #1 Badge<p>

"Mr. Kuryakin needs his badge," Napoleon said entering the reception area with the new agent.

She lifted the yellow triangle. "Should I put this on for you," She hoped he would say yes.

The Russian took it and said, "I am afraid there some mistake. That badge has the number two."

Looking over her list, the woman shook her head. "This is your assigned number."

Illya glanced at his new CEA, "I do not understand. Even in Berlin my destination was only Number 10."

Napoleon gave a small laugh, "Waverly has the numbers randomly assigned here. Welcome to New York."


	2. With a boom

Theme for first week: First time. Prompt # 7 Eruption

"Are you sure you know how much explosives to use, Illya?"

Napoleon asked his new had read his file, but they still hadn't destroyed anything on assignment.

"I have blown up many things before.I know how much to use, Mr. Solo."

"Hey don't take me wrong, I was just I thought we agreed on first names."Napoleon found things he said sometimes upset the Russian.

Before he could say anything else, an explosion erupted sending the two men to the ground.

"Was that enough dynamite?"

Napoleon saw Illya wickedly grinning and saying, "It will do."


	3. That Grin

Week # 1 – First Time  
>Prompt# and word Prompt 13-noise<p>

The explosion had been perfect but the noise it produced, had caused both men to have a hard time hearing anything at the moment.

It was difficult to see through the smoke and without their hearing attuned to their surroundings, it wasn't long before Thrush guards had surrounded them.

The guards yelled at them to stand up but all they could hear was white noise. Getting angry the rifled men jabbed the UNCLE agents forcing them up.

They were quickly tired up and forced toward a waiting car.

Leaning close to the Russian, Napoleon whispered in his ear. "Are you as good at escaping as you are at explosions?"

Another grin was his answer.


	4. Hurting

Week # 1 – First Time  
>Prompt# 34-Provoke<p>

Napoleon looked at his new partner. This was the first time they had been tortured. Although beaten himself, the Russian had received the worse of it.

After the men left them on the floor, he crawled over to Illya.

"Kuryakin, what do you think you're doing? You keep provoking them."

"You are the CEA are you not? I am trying to keep them from hurting you. "

Napoleon shook his head. "I'm your partner and you're job is not to suffer for me. Now don't do it again. Do you understand?"

Illya moaned with pain, "As you say sir."


	5. After the affair

Title: After the affair  
>Author: jkkitty<br>Week # 1 – First Time  
>Prompt# 24. Caring.<br>Genre: general

Illya opened his eyes in medical not remembering the rescue.

"Mr. Solo?" He asked the nurse he saw as he remembered that the man had been in the cell with him.

"Right here. About time you woke up. I thought I'd have to entertain myself."

Beside him was the brunette in a robe although bandages could be seen on his exposed body.'

"Is it that bad sir?" Unsure why the American was at his bedside.

"No. Didn't want you to wake up first time in medical by yourself."

"I do not understand?"

"I'm your partner and I care about you."


	6. Secret Uncovered

Week # 1 – First Time  
>Prompt# 14-candy<p>

Napoleon was released from medical while an unhappy Illya was stuck for another week. The American returned to the Russian's room with a package dropping it on the bed.

"What is this?" Illya asked examining it.

"Just open the gift."

Inside were candy bars.

A questioning look was shot at Napoleon.

"Although I'm not happy you pulled all their attention, I wanted to say thanks. I noticed you would sneak candy when you think no one is looking."

Ignoring the candy comment, "This is not necessary. It is my job."

"No it is our job, now eat and get well."


	7. Never Stand in our way

Week: Second Week -Partners  
>Prompt 2 Badge<p>

"I do not understand. Many senior partners would be upset if their partner's number was higher."

"We do things different here. Mr. Waverly feels that the number doesn't matter, it's performance that count."

"So although I am new here you are okay with this. In Berlin it would have caused a major …. _шум_."

"_шум_?" napoleon asked. He actually liked his new partner and didn't want anything to come between their new partnership.

"Chaos, no that is not the word. "

"No problem, I understand but a number will never stand in our way. So partner, how about some lunch."


	8. He's my Partner

Week 2-partners  
>Prompt 31-interrogation<p>

The two men were tied to a chair, and the interrogation had gone on for hours before their lone questioner tried something new.

"Come on Solo, why take this beating when we know it was the Commie who stole the information. He wouldn't protect you if you had the information."

The man moved too close to Illya who managed to wrap his feet around him and pulled him down causing him to hit his head on the stone floor. Before long Illya had them untied.

Before leaving the room, Napoleon looked down at the interrogator. "He's my partner that's why."


	9. Never Divided

Week #2-partner  
>Prompt # 34 Divide<p>

The Thrush group had herded the agents in the dark alley.

"It is your fault." Illya shouted.

"It's yours. You said there weren't any guards." Napoleon yelled.

"Gentlemen, if you are done arguing raise your hands. I never thought the great Kuryakin/Solo partnership would allow their differences to divide them enough that capturing them would be so easy."

When the group was close enough, Illya swung his leg out knocked out the man while Napoleon took out his two companions.

"Come on partner, we'll called clean-up then dinner. I think it's your turn to buy."

"Napoleon!"

Walking away, arguing again.


	10. What are Partners for?

Week 2 Partner  
>Prompt: 10. Dinner<p>

Illya pushed his tray away.

"Cannot doctors realize no one can get better eating this stuff for breakfast, lunch and dinner." He said outloud to the empty room.

He hated the green jello, broth and juice and he was hungry for some real food.

Napoleon entered the room and grinned at the sour look on his partner's face.

"Is there a problem Illya?" A grin playing across his face.

"They call this food?" Illya pointing to the tray.

Napoleon lifted the bag he was holding.

Illya eyes lit up. "Tovarisch!"

"What are partners for?" Napoleon began spreading out their dinner.


	11. Childhood Memories

Week 2 Partners  
>Prompt 50 Bed Time Story<p>

Napoleon watched Illya and the sleeping child in the bed. Illya had told him the bedside story, and now the look on the Russian's face was faraway and sad.

He knew that there were many bad memories from Illya's past and wondered where he was at the moment.

"Tovarisch are you okay?"

"Fine, just thinking of my babushka's bedtime stories she used to tell me."

Napoleon stood placing his hand on Illya's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Illya almost said no, but then smiled at his trusted partner. "I think I would enjoy sharing one with you."


	12. Trust

Week 2 Partner

Prompt # 2 Key

Illya looked at the key in his hand. Napoleon had given it to him telling Illya he was welcome in his apartment at anytime. No one had ever offered him this type of trust before. The key burnt his hand. He didn't understand how Napoleon could trust him so completely. Didn't Napoleon feel his home was a refuse from the daily danger they faced?

Could he trust as much? He did trust Napoleon. Touched the extra key to his apartment in his pocket, he decided to give Napoleon.

As Illya slipped Napoleon's key into the lock, he heard, "Welcome Partner."


	13. Silent may be golden

Week 2 Partners

Prompt #49 Bank

"I need to stop at the bank," Illya informed Napoleon.

Napoleon looked over at the deposit book the Russian had open on his lap and whistled.

"You have more than enough in there rent a nice apartment. Why do you stay in that run down place?"

Illya quickly close the bank book, giving Napoleon a 'don't start with me look'.

"If I could saved everything instead of loaning it to a partner that always forgot to give back, I might consider it."

"I wait in the car," Napoleon offered.

"Good idea." Illya agreed leaving a silent and embarrassed partner behind.


	14. Frighting for right

Week 3: Life and Death  
>Prompt #1 Badge<p>

As Napoleon turned a corner, Illya was shoved into him.

An angry voice yelled. "How dare you wear his number? It was your people who killed him, you damn commie" French yelled. His partner, Pawny, had worn number 2 before he was murdered.

Illya wasn't sure what to say. He understood how losing a partner could be.

Napoleon stepped in front of Illya, "Pawny wouldn't appreciate your behavior. He believed in fighting for right. So instead of your anger, why don't you think of it as a way for his belief to continue?"

French took a breath, head down. "Sorry."


	15. Brooding

Week #3: Life and death (part 2)

Prompt # 26. Partners

Napoleon sat next to his brooding partner. "It's not your fault."

"But French…."

"Look French and Pawny were working a case in the Eastern bloc. One of our Eastern agents had turned and Pawny was taken and tortured. French found him, managed to get him to medical where he died. At first Waverly was going to take French out of the field, but he proved he could handle the job. Waverly decided to allow him to remain. Maybe it wasn't the right decision."

"Mr. Solo, Mr. Kuryakin report to Mr. Waverly office right away." An overhead announcement called to them


	16. Revenge

Week #3: Life and death (part 3)

Prompt # 7. Eruption

Napoleon, Illya and French sat in Waverly office.

"The three of you will leave for Spain where you'll meet with a contact who has information about a new Thrush lab. Gentlemen, you'll destroy it."

French glared at Illya, "You expect me to work with him," his eruption coming as a surprise to all.

The silence that followed was finally interrupted by Waverly. "Mr. French you'll either take assignments as ordered or be taken out of the field."

French looked at the Russian. The word revenge erupted in his mind.

"Sorry sir, I have no objections to working with Mr. Kuryakin."


	17. Anger

Week #3: Life and death (part 4)

Prompt # 31. Interrogation

Napoleon was angry. He held his serious injured partner as he waited for help to arrive.

The assignment had gone wrong from the first step and because of this Illya had been captured, tortured and now there was a good chance he wouldn't make it.

"Napoleon," French said softly, a hand on his shoulder.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!. You wanted this. Isn't it enough they interrogated him until he was almost dead. Does this make you feel any better about Pawley's death?"

"I admit I blamed him, but Pawley wouldn't have wanted Illya to be interrogated like this. I'm sorry."


	18. Waiting

Week #3: Life and death (part 5)

Prompt # 23. caring

Napoleon hadn't left Illya's room since they had entered headquarters. French looked though the door at the two men. He remembered the pain he had felt when he had sat with Pawley had been in that position.

Pushing the door open, he approached the bed. "I brought you some clean clothes and items to clean up." He offered the items to the CEA.

It seemed Napoleon hadn't heard him, but then he turned his head to look at the items.

"I can't leave him alone to wake up."

"I'll stay with him while you clean up."

Looking over French, "Thanks."


	19. Forgiveness

Week #3: Life and death (part 6)

Prompt # 47. Forgiveness

French watched the man in the bed who had worn his partner's badge sighing. It wasn't Kuryakin's fault that French had died or that he wore Number 2. He was a brave man. When they were surrounded, it was Illya who gave them time to get away with the information. He might live the doctor had said. What would Napoleon do if he died?

Looking up, he saw blue eyes watching him. A scratchy voice said "It is okay."

French felt a weight lift and Pawley forgiveness for not saving him. "I'll get Napoleon."

"Please," A forgiving smile on his face.


	20. Memories

Week #3: Life and death (part 7)

Prompt # 3. Three-ring binder

Napoleon popped into medical to see French sitting by his partner a three-ring-binder on the bed between him.

"And this is when we visited Paris," he was tell Illya.

"What you two up to?" Napoleon asked. He had been told French was visiting everyday since Illya had regained consciousness.

"I was sharing pictures of Pawny and myself from difference places we saw. It helps me recall happy times from our partnership."

"Thanks you for sharing your memories of Pawley. Napoleon we should make a book like this." Illya waved his hand over the photo album.

"I have, partner. I have."


	21. Number 11

Week 4 Retirement

Prompt #1 Badge

Walking into the dry cleaners, Illya told Napoleon. "This will be the last time you can safely enter this way."

A sigh escaped the American's lips. Entering the reception area, Napoleon bent down to received his badge. This is it his Number 11.

"It has been a long time since I received my number 11 badge," he said looking longingly at the 11 be placed on his chest. It won't be his after today. He had retired from the field yesterday. The new badge is the only acceptation to the rule. Only the Head of New York UNCLE wears it.


	22. Stepping down

Week 4 Retirement

Prompt #25 Retirement

Napoleon had insisted that Illya and he share the managing of New York. Now the heads of each section was sitting at the table with Napoleon and Illya beside Waverly.

Waverly spoke warmly to each member of his team. Then turned, "Mr. Kuryakin, I know you're leaving the field a few years early to join Mr. Solo in assuming my position. I thank you for helping my dream to continue."

"Mr. Solo, you'll direct this organization into the next century. I know you two will make me proud." He removed his badge placing it on Napoleon, "You're Number 1 now."


	23. Paperwork

Week 4 Retirement

Prompt #3. Three-ring binder

Illya found Napoleon head in hands staring at his desk.

"What Napoleon is a matter?"

Napoleon pointed to the desk piled high with three-ring-binders.

"I enjoy working with agents, hearing about their assignments and our victories. But this paperwork is enough to lead a person to drink. How did Waverly do it?"

Their secretary entered place another pile of binders on the desk causing Napoleon to groan.

Illya chuckled. "Well I am Section 1 Number 2. Maybe I could take some off your hands."

"Always covering my back, aren't you?"

"That is what partners are for. Drink afterwards? "

"Always."


	24. It isn't Fair

Week 4 Retirement

Prompt #26 Partners

The sheet covered Smith. His partner shed a few tears.

"I don't understand why he had to go on this final mission. He was due to retire in a month. Napoleon, how could you let him go?"

Napoleon shook his head. Maybe his decision had been incorrect but Smith had begged him to go out with a bang.

"This is not Napoleon fault," Illya defended the choice.

"I'm sorry. I knew he wanted this last affair. It's just so unfair, it's like he wanted to go out this way."

Napoleon placed his hand on the shoulder, "Retirement isn't always desired."


	25. At Last

Week 4 Retirement

Prompt #25 Retirement

The two men stood in-front of the gathering. Both leaning slightly on canes, although one was fashionable, the other serviceable. The canes representing the aftermath of the service they gave.

"Retirement from UNCLE old man," Napoleon teased his partner of fifty years.

"You forget, you are the senior agent as you have reminded me for years." Illya shot back.

Stepping down as co-leaders of Section 1, today a new era would begin. Retirement at last and they had made it through world changes, Thrush, and all the new threats. Time of the younger people to take over. Retirement at last.


	26. 50 years of 2 and 11

Week 5 Anniversary

Prompt #1 Badge

Illya looked over at his partner of fifty years. He noticed Napoleon was staring at the wall, a tear in his eye.

"What is making you so sad, my friend?"

"I'm not sad, just looking at our old badges. I can't believe they framed them as our fifty anniversary gift."

"They had no use for them since the new badges were introduced."

"Realistic Russian."

"Sentimental American."

"We really haven't changed much in the years have we, Illya?"

"True, we still have each other back and friendship."

Napoleon poured them each a cup of tea. They saluted each other, "Partners forever."


	27. Grandmother

Week 5 Anniversary

Prompt #26 Partner

Personal security stood in the background as Number 1&2 walked the older man to the grave then stood back while he knelt at the grave.

Once more Alexander Waverly was able to speak to his life partner. He thought he had been left alone after her death a year ago today. However, Waverly turned around to see other members of UNCLE who still consider him part of their family.

"We often considered you a father figure sir," Napoleon said as Illya and he walked up to join their former boss.

Chuckling Waverly replied, "Many time I felt like a grandmother."


	28. Giving it up for Love

Week 5 Anniversary

Prompt #22 Scars

April touched her wedding ring. She was going to celebrate her fifth anniversary. She had taken over as CEA when Napoleon and Illya had moved up to Section 1 but gave it up for love.

She hadn't been sure anyone would accept the scars from her profession so when she met and fell in love with Jonathan, his acceptance surprised her.

Although no longer working with UNCLE officially, her husband's connections allowed her to help UNCLE as an outside consultant.

"Ready love?" Jonathan asked kissing the scars visible above her dress. "You're friends and ex-partner are waiting."


	29. Meeting her in person

Week 5 Retirement  
>Prompt # 49 Bank<p>

Napoleon found Illya on the bank of the Upper New York Bay staring at the Statue of Liberty.

"I was worried about you. You ditched your security again."

"I needed space. It was 50 years ago today, I saw her for the first time. I remember wondering how people could put so much faith in a statue."

"And"

"I have a home, job, and friend who cared for me more than himself at times."

"Have you ever been seen her in person?"

Illya shook his head.

"Tovarisch it's time you meet her."

Together, they walked toward the Liberty State Park Ferry


End file.
